International patent application WO 95/33996 of Zwanziger et al. discloses a home test kit for use in testing for a disease or a physiological condition, with telephone verification of test results. The known home test kit facilitates the delivery of any necessary counseling as a result of the outcome of a test. During use, an individual can obtain a sample of physiological fluid from him or herself. The sample can be introduced into an assay device to produce a coded pattern indicative of the presence or absence of the disease. The individual can transmit the coded pattern to a remote location for interpretation, for example by telephone. Then, the individual can receive, from the remote location, an interpretation of the coded pattern together with any counseling which may be appropriate in view of the interpretation of the coded pattern. In this way, the remote location has to be used for interpretation of the test.
Also, from EP972196B1 a different assessment device is known, where a recording part is detachable from an assay part. This known device is provided with a test-ready indicator. Here, the results of the assay are also not directly available to the user.
The present invention aims to provide an improved assay device and assay method.